


Sanders Sides Oneshots!

by dqceitfulwytte (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Like.. a lot., M/M, Past Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Patton isn't the good guy for once, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil dislikes Patton, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dqceitfulwytte
Summary: fanfiction // ongoing - slow updatesstarted: 12.08.2019, finished: unknownthis will be updated when i can or have ideasi'm in the gmt timezone so expect them at like2am, lmao. - REQUESTS ARE OPEN





	1. Author's note

**Date started: 12.08.2019**

Hello, my name is Jayden!

"Sanders Sides Oneshots" will be updated every once in a while. I am not accustomed to this sort of thing so I will not be updating on a regular basis.

The story you are about to read may contain various triggers throughout this work. If they are not updated to the tags of the book..(is that correct?), then they will also be at the top of each chapter, in the notes, if needed for sensitive users.

In case you are new to my work, the characters in my works are either my own or others. For this book, the characters belong to Thomas Sanders and Sander Sides. Any artwork in the photos in the individual chapters will be stated if they are created by me or others. Please ask to use the artwork that is of my own, if not, then you are not permitted to use it. Rights go to the owners of said artwork/music used if so: please respect this.

As of now, I will be taking requests for certain oneshots, so dm or comment them! I will add a list of ships and things I will not take as a request later on.

As this is a story about 'Sander Sides' and that the characters are acted by the same person, I recommend that you refrain from making comments involving their "similar eyes/faces/etc". The characters appearances are indeed alternated to how I would see them if they were people and not aspects of Thomas' personality.

Now, I hope you enjoy the oneshots!


	2. Happy Changes::Anxceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After relations between Virgil and Damien, things become quite close between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: none  
Ship/Character: Anxceit  
Characters: Virgil, Deceit, Patton, Roman and Remus  
Genre: Fluff!  
AUS: None

The relations between Virgil and Deceit were quite good now. Seeing as Patton had invited Deceit into their small group, and he had come off as more sympathetic as most of them thought, he was quickly accepted and trusted- maybe besides the anxious trait. But, Virgil grew to have a soft spot for him, and now they were quite good friends.

Well, maybe a bit more than that.

~

The anxious side was laid on his side, evidently on his bed seeing as he never really left his room. It wasn't surprising to the others anymore, so they knew not to worry so much.

Someone was behind Virgil, their chest facing Virgil's back seeing as the anxious one stared off at the wall and much preferred laying on his right side like the other behind him.

The person behind him was absent-mindlessly playing with his hair, something that made him relax and sometimes fall asleep but the best Virgil could do was close his eyes. He just wasn't tired.

It was the same with the person behind him.

Around 12am it was, something Virgil would have joked about being the 'witching hour' but he was tired, and too dazed and soft to care.

"Vee.." They spoke, making the latter jump but soon relax quite quickly afterwards.

"Yeahhh..?"

"Why are you crying?"

Silence. Taking a deep breath, he opens his eyes, bringing a hand to his face to wipe his cheeks and discover that he was indeed crying.

"I.. I don't know, Dee. I didn't even realise." Virgil responded, turning his head to look at the male behind him, which was Deceit.

There was a soft smile on the deceitful side's face, no sign of pity or remorse of some kind to show that Virgil crying was a bad thing. "Happy tears?" He asked.

The anxious side wiped his cheeks, ridding the tears as he looks back at Deceit once more. "Mmm, well. My mind wandered off to you, so, yes. Happy tears." A small smile appeared on Virgil's lips, the effort making Deceit's heart warm up.

"Can I hold you?" He asked, looking down at the anxious trait as he twisted around to lay on his left and face him.

"Yes" Virgil hummed, appreciating the confirmation of consent. That happened quite often infact. Seeing as Virgil was.. anxiety, there was times where contact freaked him out, so the question of consent was something Deceit always had done. So.. Consent is important kids. Even if it's just a hug, ask for consent, that's today's lesson.

Deceit shifted a little closer to Virgil, gently wrapping his arms around the latter's waist as he moved his arms around Deceit's shoulders in return. A content hum escaped the anxious one: confirming the fact he was happy, Virgil nuzzled into the other's shoulder.

"I know you said you wasn't ready.. But do you think you are ready to tell the others yet? I am ready whenever you are but sneaking around succckkss~" Deceit whined quietly, earning a small giggle from the smaller one.

"Ready? ..Yeah, I think I am now." Virgil pulled his head back to look up at the other, quickly and gently pecking his lips before giggling, hiding his face back in Deceit's shoulder when hesring his typical 'offended snake noises'.

"God, you're too cute." Deceit hummed, suddenly lifting Virgil in his arms, bridal style and standing up. The anxious trait squealed lightly, clinging onto the taller one like his life depended on it. However, the fact that he was laughing was enough to prove he was okay.

"What are you doinnnng!"

"Showing the others that we are a thing and that I will no longer pass around this bag of salt" Deceit made his way to the door, smiling a little at the snort he heard come Virgil.

Both males came out of Virgil's room, Deceit continuing to carry the smaller male as he went down the hall, heading towards the loud noises from the kitchen. Seemed like Remus and Roman were bickering again.

"What the heckity heck?!"

"I knew ittt!! Roman, you owe me 10 bucks!"

"MOTHER-"

"Father!"

Virgil smiled at the loony friends he had, happy that they were quick to accept how he was dating Deceit. And they weren't giving up that for a long time.

..

_"Wait, you betted on us?!"_


	3. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil realises his mistakes a little too late, and after the news from Patton that Deceit had ducked out, and was to return quite shortly, surprisingly, the anxious male couldn't help but feeling as his emotions slowly get him to realise what he felt all along. With Deceit appearing not so long after, a small midget is quick to attack him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a friend lose their Anxceit fuel, so I provided some for them. It's been read through and such, so if there's any mistakes then I must have missed them.

To say Virgil wasn't nervous would be a big lie, and no matter how much he wanted to tell himself that he definitely wasn't nervous, he knew it was practically impossible. It's what he was known for out of the duo. Being anxious and nervous as hell at any given chance that is. But, that sort of thing was no longer surprising to them, and if anything, if Virgil didn't do these sort of things, then it would just be worrying.

But I suppose more context would suffice. That being, Virgil and Deceit, the strongest duo out of all of the sides. Yet, one of duos that had been toxic, unfortunately. Yet, both parties knew what went wrong, why it did and what they wanted to do to fix it.

All of the sides were currently in the living room, in the mindscape common areas. Most of them was typically waiting for a friend, not Virgil's case, yet something more. Deceit had unfortunately ducked out, and to Virgil's dismay, it was hard to believe he was okay at all. He had left the dark sides, thinking the light sides were way better and that being part of an evil clan sorta thing was unhealthy but oh boy was he wrong about that.

The anxious side had been so selfish and such an ass that after Selfishness vs Selflessness, Virgil had been blinded by his own promise to protect Thomas that he failed to see the others' real motives. To do what he wanted, protect Thomas. They all had different ways to go about it, and after Virgil's decision to open up to the light sides, he just.. forgot what Deceit's motives was.

Virgil was quickly snapped out of his trance when hearing a door open and close, having been on high alert ever since Patton had come into the common area saying that Deceit was okay, but worn out wanting to see everyone anyway despite that the fact he wasn't exactly fit to be doing so if he was so exhausted. In all of the sides, even Patton was worried, and due to that fact, he had concerned the others which lead to them spacing around the room, mostly impatiently but and in a worried manner as they waited for Deceit's arrival. Well, the majority of them.

Remus was being his usual self, bothering Roman whom both took a spot on the floor, and after Logan's attempts to calm the dark creativity down from his.. contributions.. they all just took the opportunity for Remus' voice and Roman's annoyed noises and comments to break the silence. But, Virgil knew that Remus' way of coping was to be.. extra in some sorta of way, so he could only understand and let him be. Not everyone openly showed their emotions physically and everyone had their own way with dealing with things. It just seemed as if the dark sides knew when to show their emotions at the right time. Virgil had been thankful for that in the past.

Anyway, Virgil's attention moved down the hall after hearing footsteps, moving to sit on his knees and peer over the couch almost immediately. And just the glimpse of the familiar bowler hat and scales, he was off. The anxious side jumped over the couch, ignoring Patton's worried dad sounds as he ran over to the one and only Deceit and jumped on him.

Deceit let out a small noise of surprise, quickly moving his arms around the cautious side as he was lifted off the floor. Virgil had his arms tightly around the deceitful side's shoulders, legs wrapped around his waist as he hid his face in the other's shoulder. A mantra of muttered apologies fell from Virgil's lips, his grip tightening even more when feeling Deceit's arms grip him in the same tightness. He was relieved to know that Deceit didn't exactly hate him, and that maybe they missed each other in the same way but by the small kiss on his forehead, he would take as it as the same way. And jeez, did that make him ecstatic.

"No need to apologise, Vee.." The deceitful side muttered, no hint of sarcasm and such in his tone as he kept his tone low. The male had noticed that the other sides had either sunk out of the common area or returned to what they were doing before, a silent agreement that they would all talk later and come to terms with what this meant. But he knew that maybe.. maybe, the light and dark sides might become a little more welcoming with each other and maybe they would learn to open up to new friends.. and old ones that had been locked out.

"N-No, I do. I was a real bad f-friend, ha, at this point I d-dunno how I'm considered that. I treated you s-so poorly all because being with you and Re wasn't e-enough. I-I just wanted to be accepted and I didn't ev-even realise I had that already before I threw it away!" He cried out, lifting his head away from the other's shoulder when feeling the other's grip slowly loosen. But it made sense quicker than he could process it properly.

Deceit set Virgil down carefully after listening to the anxious one, letting him vent it out before he pulled away, cupping the smaller one's cheeks gently and tilting his head, his bowler hat slowly slipping to the side. That had caught Virgil's attention, trying to fight off a smile at how dorky he looked because god damn it, it wasn't the time for this, but by the look of it and Deceit's smile, he didn't know if it was or not.

"You did what any of us would have done. And, I haven't exactly been that good to either, Vee.."

"Yeah.. But--"

"No buts. C'mon, even if I did think strongly on all that, don't you think I would still be holding my anger against you? I did try but.. You mean much more than you think you do, sweetie." Deceit gently caressed Virgil's cheek, calming him into silence. More comfortable than anything else. Deceit smiled softly down at Virgil, earning a clueless and lost gaze as the other blinked, processing what the other said before he was surging forward and pressing his lips against Deceit's. Even if he was caught by surprise, the snakely side merely huffed a laugh against Virgil's lips and slowly kissed back.

As the two relaxed onto one another, Patton peered by the wall a little, Roman underneath him. Both of them looked at the sight before at each other before Roman earned a sly grin from Patt. "You owe me 10 bucks, kiddo!" he mouthed before running off, Roman close by.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to keep Deceit close, Virgil thought. And maybe keeping Virgil to himself for a while after so long wouldn't be so harmful. Cause heck, if these two wasn't in love at this point then Logan had some serious experiments to be doing!


End file.
